


Mrs. Justin Taylor

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist





	Mrs. Justin Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: a 100 word drabble in response to a plot bunny from netlagd over in PLOT BUNNIES on LJ. For some reason it is telling me it is 104 words, but I counted a few times and it's 100.   


* * *

“Fuck!”  
“what!?”  
Brian tossed what he was looking at on the counter.  
“It’s an Armani catalog” Justin stated, confused.  
“Look at the address label, you twat”  
“Mrs. Justin Taylor” he read, unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.  
Brian stared at Justin, not amused. “you think this is funny?”  
“what! I called to buy a subscription for my partner. It’s not my fault they assumed you were a woman! And anyway, now you know how it feels, being called Missus!”  
Brian smacked Justin on the ass. “You’re gonna pay for this, Sushine”  
“Oooh, I’ve been a bad boy, punish me, Mrs. Justin Taylor!”  



End file.
